locked doors and painted windows
by satsuke-rin
Summary: a story about my oc character rin and becoming a member of the night class and falling in love... yes i suck at this. T T...get over it


Walking down the long corridor she turned and started out the window. The day was just begging which meant the night class would be going back to their dorms, and that there would be a million fan girls screeching and clawing at each other to get a look at the members of the class.

She snorted mentally at their stupidity and continued on her way, there was still a while before class and she was off to her usual reading spot. Only problem was she had to brave the stampede of sickly sweet smelling fan girls to get there...this would be fun.

She wasn't your average girl at Kross academy, that's for sure. She wore the usual school uniform for day class but added to it were a leather choker with a silver buckle on front, chains that hung from her belt to drape over her skirt and a few badges littered on her uniform and side bag. She was also wearing black and white striped tights and black fingerless gloves and on her wrist was a thick crimson ribbon, tied in a bow.

She sighed as she came upon the disturbing sight of the day class girls, stupid preps. She started to slowly push her way through the crowd when one of the annoying preps started to push and shove at her

"Move it freak! Night class shouldn't have to look at your kind!" she said in her snobbish way. Ignoring it she continued her way through towards the trees when another started to push at her, yelling the same thing, with that it started a chain reaction and she was in horror as the throng of females started to push her towards the front, that wasn't were she wanted to be! She wanted to go that way dammit!

She stumbled as the pushing became more vicious and then tripped when she was pushed again. She fell on her side in front of the group of girls and hissed as she felt her shoulder shift and dislocate.

She whimpered slightly before growling and going to push herself up only to find herself being lifted off the ground. She was placed on her feet as she held her shoulder and she turned to thank the one who had saved her. She came face to face with Kain who was now glaring at the girl who had pushed her. She smiled slightly trying to hide her wince and thanked him before turning away to go to her reading spot once again. Ignoring the shouts from the prefects telling her to go to the infirmary and the outraged cries of the preps. She didn't even notice the concerned glance from Kain as she walked of beyond the tree line.

Sighing she sat at the base of a tree and winced and hissed as she poked and prodded her injured shoulder. Well this was just great, how was she meant to draw or read with a dislocated shoulder?

She was so transfixed on her shoulder she didn't even notice when a tall male walked up to her and watched on as she fiddled. She did however gasp when she felt a strong hand grasp hers when she went to pull at the offending arm. Looking up she was shocked to meet the angry glare of Kain from the night class.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Before she could answer she was dragged to her feet as he pulled her towards the infirmary.

"You're hurting me..." she said in a low bored voice and was rewarded with him instantly letting go. He sighed in frustration and walked up to her regarding her carefully.

"What's your name?"

"Rin" she said in an annoyed tone and pushed past him only to be blocked by him yet again.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary" he said sternly a look of annoyance in his eyes.

"I can take myself if I want to and it's not that big a deal..."

"Then why are you wincing" he asked.

"Because I dislocated it when I fell! That's why" she yelled. His eyes changed from that of annoyance to concern in a flash and he instantly started to check her arm.

She growled and yanked her arm out of his grip but regretted it when a wave of pain hit her making her stumble and start to fall. She fell against a tree and grasped her shoulder tightly in pain.

She gasped again but didn't argue as she was lifted into the strong arms of the aurban haired male. He walked to the infirmary with her in his arms his eyes hidden in shadow as he walked. Gasps and whispering was heard as they passed through the corridors. She heard a worried voice and smirked slightly when she recognised it as Yuki's. The prefect was one of her few friends and always freaked out when she was hurt. Kain stopped as the prefect started rattling off questions.

Suddenly there was a loud click as zero appeared, gun at Kain's temple.

"What did you do?" he asked in an angry voice. Kain glared at him and before he could explain she was yanked out of his grasp by a glaring zero.

"Leave..." zero said in a dark voice.

Kain glared and with one last look at the gaping Rin, turned and left.

Zero Rin and Yuki had been friends for many years but she'd never seen him so agitated.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY WAS KAIN SEMPAI CARRYING YOU?" Yuki said in a shrill voice making both Rin and Zero wince.

"I dislocated my shoulder when one of those rabid fan girls pushed me over this morning, he saw me and got angry that I didn't go to the infirmary so he picked me up and was taking me their when you two arrived..." she said in a calm voice.

Zero and Yuki were anything but and were now fussing over her shoulder as zero practically sprinted to the infirmary. Once there the nurse checked her out and lectured her about taking care of herself, but not before gaping at the fact that she had ignored the pain. She said that most would be screaming or have already passed out from such a thing. She simply rolled her eyes and braced as the nurse put her joint back in place with a sickening crack that had Yuki almost amputating Zeros arm with her death grip.

Once she had done it she was allowed by neither the doctor nor the prefects to leave the infirmary. So she sat on the bed and sighed as she watched the day class students including the prefects make their way to class.

It had only been about one hour when Rin got sick of sitting and jumped out the second story infirmary window and ran on her way, disappearing into the dorm section and sneaking through the corridors until she reached her room.

Her room was not shared with another because it was actually part of the attic that served as a storage area. The chairman had turned half of it into a dorm room for her because she usually stayed at the academy even while break was on.

Sighing she turned on her iPod and started to dance to her favourite song at the moment. Every day she had a new favourite whether it is old or new there was always a favourite. The song that she had chosen today made her smile as the music blared.

'Like you see in science fiction where the creature will not die!'

She smiled at the thought. Shed known for some time that zero was in fact a vampire and they had always been her favourite subject. She knew that some of the night class were vampires but that they didn't know she knew. Headmaster Kain Kross had told her one time when he was sick because he needed someone to help out and she had been the only other he trusted.

The song ended and she sighed 'everyone I know has fangs by he is legend...yep that was today's favourite.

Humming the song she grabbed her bag and walked to the window of her room. Something headmaster Kross had never noticed was that she took regular trips into town when he didn't know. She giggled as she thought of the look on his face if he saw how she got down. Opening the window she stepped out and walked along the side of the roof to the far corner. When she got there, there was a tree about three meters away from the building and a little way down. Bracing herself she crouched and shot forward landing on all fours in the thick vegetation of the tree. She winced slightly when the impact hurt her arm but ignored it and started to place careful steps along the top branches. She moved from tree to tree until she was far enough away from the dorms to be hidden on the ground. Jumping down she weaved her way through the trees until she came to the wall that separated the school from the town. Walking along the wall until she came to a certain tree she grabbed hold of the first branch and started to climb. Once she reached the top she walked some ways along the top of the wall until she came to a telephone booth and with that she jumped down onto it before landing safely on the street. Straightening out her skirt she strode across the street and into a shop emerging non to later dressed in casual punkish clothes. And then she disappeared into the crowd weaving her way through the people until she was no longer seen.

It was almost time for the day class to finish class when she started on her way back. She had had a great time in town except for almost being killed by a rouge vampire. She shuddered slightly as the wind picked up and continued along the wall. She didn't bother finding the tree and instead simply jumped down. Landing in a crouch she made her way through the trees towards the school. Making it to the tree line she stayed behind a tree as she watched the people walk past, once they had gone she stood up and walked down the pathway towards the dorms. She was only a few meters from the dorms door when a deep voice interrupted her.

"How is your arm?"

Startled she spun round to come face to face with Kain from the night class, she gulped slightly and willed her heart to slow down. Regaining her composure she nodded slightly and answered in a calm voice.

"Much better now... Thank you..."

He nodded slightly before stepping forward making her muscles tense. He sniffed at the air and growled slightly, she gasped as he grabbed her wrist and lifted it, to find the deep cut the level E had given her. She winced slightly as his grip tightened. A smooth voice cut into both their thoughts as Kaname himself appeared behind them, a small frown on his face.

"Kain... you may speak to the young lady later... now we must attended class." At that he turned and left. Kain growled and gave her one more glance before turning away and walking after Kaname-sama. She gasped as she heard people coming and in a flash she was sprinting up the stairs.

She made it to her room before she fell to her knees clutching at her heart. 'Why had she felt so strange? Looking in his eyes had given her butterflies and made her go weak at the knees. She whimpered slightly before changing and slipping onto the windowsill to watch the sun set.

She was just getting comfortable when she heard yelling and banging at her door. Groaning and opening the door she was barrelled into by an eccentric headmaster and a hyper Yuki while she was being yelled at by an irritated Zero. Sighing she slammed her head back on the floor as the trio hounded her for leaving the infirmary whilst asking if she was ok. Suddenly Zero stopped shouting and sniffed at the air. 'oh shit...' he growled and pushed the headmaster out of the way before tearing of her glove. Every one stilled as they looked at the deep cut on her arm and came to realization.

Suddenly headmaster Kross became serious and with a sudden show of strength lifted her into a bridal hold and swept down the hallway. Her breath stilled as he walked briskly into his office and Zero shut the door behind them. He pushed the things off his desk and laid her onto it as Yuki came back with boxes of first aid and equipment. She sat there dazed and confused as they all bristled around her, taking samples of her blood and checking her vitals. She gasped as Kayne Kross tore off a bandage and rapped her cut tightly.

He sent Yuki away with the samples of her blood and slowly regarded Rin.

"Rin... do you know why were so worried?"

He spoke with a slight waver in his voice. She looked at them confused and shook her head.

"It is not simply because you were attacked by a vampire but also because when Zero sniffed the air he could smell the blood of the vampire to...this means that some of the blood could have entered your blood stream and if that's so then you may turn."

She gasped as she heard this and stared at the cut. A cool hand laid itself on top of hers and she looked up to see a concerned Zero starting down at her.

"y-you don't hate me?" she said in a small voice to her long time friends. He smiled slightly and hugged her as reassurance then backed up as Yuki came barrelling into the room, tears in her eyes.

"OH! RIN! IM SO SORRY!" she said in a shrill voice and passed the headmaster the results. He frowned slightly and walked out of the room. Shortly after they heard him talking on the phone and after a while of talking he came back with a bewildered look on his face.

"What's wrong?" all three cried as he stayed silent

"Rin? You remember when you first came here? *she nodded* your family is all dead correct? *she nodded again* well it seems that your family held a secret..."

Silence stretched on for some time until Zero growled and he spoke up again.

"Rin...it seems you are of Neko blood...at least that's what the test says"

At that all eyes fell upon Rin as she started to shake. 'Neko? How could she be a Neko? She didn't have ears or a tail...'

"Rin...do you always where that choker?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Y-y-yes...why?" she asked through blurry eyes as her two friends comforted her.

"...when did you get it? Did your parents give it to you?" he asked as he looked at her.

"no...my great grandmother gave it to me...she had one just like it...she told me never to take it off... that it would serve me well...you...you think its hiding my...ermm extra features?" she asked as she finally got what he was saying. He nodded thoughtfully and she gaped at him. Silence stretched between them until Zero walked over and locked the door.

Grasping the hidden message in his actions she shakily raised her hands to her neck, pulling at the thick black leather as she undid the buckle. She held her breath as it fell to the floor. Nothing happened for a while until she started to feel a tingling sensation running up her spine.

She opened her eyes in alarm when she heard every one gasp and immediately shot her hands up to touch her head. There on the top of her head were two fluffy ears ...cat ears she gasped and moved her hand behind her to feel a sleek fur tail behind her. Within a flash she shot up and ran to the headmaster's bathroom, the other three trailing behind her.

What she saw amazed her. No longer was her hair its usual simple black but it had grown about two feet and was now at the back of her calves, on top of her head sat two velvet black cat ears with white fur in the middle giving them there fluffy appearance. She gasped as she saw something move behind her and watched in awe as a sleek black tail curled and flicked slightly behind her.

She was a Neko...A NEKO FOR HEAVENS SAKE!

She heard a whining sound and turned to find both Yuki and Zero staring at her cat ears. She sighed when she realised what was coming next and nodded to Yuki as she looked at her pleadingly.

She stood there as both her friends touched her ears and gasped when she purred by accident. Zero smirked and started to scratch her cat ears eliciting a soft purr. Rin growled and blushed as it made her two friends laugh more.

Having had enough of it she put her choker back on and watched in awe as they disappeared. Chairman Kross was smiling at her when she sat down sighing at all the new information.

"So what about the vampire issue...does that mean I'm one of them too?" she asked as a joke

"Yes...it does ...*that stoped everyone dead in their tracks* because you have Neko blood the vampire blood will have an effect more quickly... and it will make you a vampire like the night class" he said as all three faces gaped at him.

He sighed and stood hugging the small girl before standing tall again.

"I'm sorry Rin...but you will have to become part of the night class..."

Her breath faltered as she heard those words... what if they hated her... what if WHAT IF!

"Calm down Rin you will have until three days from now to move to the night dorms. I will speak to Kaname and inform him of what is to happen. You will get the day before moving off so that you may ready yourself. Zero and Yuki will help you pack your stuff. And we shall move you in while the night class are at class...ok?"

She sighed slightly and nodded then with a guiding arm from her friends they made their way to her room.

She didn't sleep that night...

The next couple of days went by a little too quickly for her liking and it came to the day she was to move. Sighing heavily she picked up the last of her bags and grudgingly made her way to the moon dorms, Yuki and Zero with her. Once she made it to the moon dorms she was guided in by headmaster Kross as he led them all up the stairs. Apparently she was to be sharing with one of the girls from night class, and she groaned at the prospect.

The girl had already been informed that they were to have a new roommate and had said that was fine. She sighed as she wondered what the night class would do if they were to see her extra features. Wiping back a tear she looked around at the large room, it was about three times the size of her old one and the walls were taller than her old room.

"Rin? Zero and I have to go now... but call us if you need anything, and don't worry Kaname Sama will take good care of you."

She smiled slightly and hugged her two friends before watching them leave.

She set up all her things and put away her clothes as she nervously watched the time. She finished just as she saw the sun coming up and heard the hyper squeals of the fan girls down below. Smirking she walked to the window and watched as the throng of females followed the night class like sheep. She took a shuddering breath as she saw them heading towards the dorm doors and sat against the windowsill.

She laid her head against the sill as she heard the sound of feet outside her door. The room door opened and in stepped a tall beautiful blond. She walked over and placed her things on her bed before turning sharply in her direction. She gasped and walked over holding out a petite hand.

"I'm Ruka what's your name?"

She blinked slightly and shook her hand.

"Rin... my names Rin"

She smiled a beautiful smile and nodded, before frowning slightly.

"You haven't met the rest of the night class yet have you?"

Without waiting for an answer she dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped when they reached the lounge room and everyone looked her way. 'Oh shit...do they have to all look at me' she thought gravely.

Kaname stood and glided gracefully over to them and smiled at them.

"Members of the night class! We have a new addition... this is Rin; she is the same level as the rest of you¸ but has yet to turn fully. She also has some extra abilities but they will be shown in time. In the meanwhile I would like you all to treat her with respect and help her where you can."

They all nodded and continued talking... all except for one. Kain sat in the shadowed corner of the room and watched with wide eyes. As soon as everyone was focused on something else he got up and headed to his room, purposely bumping into Rin as he walked past.

Her blood froze as she felt him pass her and she turned and watched as he headed up the stairs he stopped at the top and she gasped when he turned and looked at her, before he kept walking.

She excused herself and walked up the stairs to her shared room, she was almost there when she was grabbed by someone and dragged into a room. She struggled and was released from the strong grip. And distanced herself before turning and coming face to face with Kain. He stood there staring at her with his molten eyes as she tried to calm her fast beating heart.

"...why are you here?" he asked in a smooth tone and she frowned at him slightly. How dare he. What he thinks he owns this place? Or maybe he thinks I'm not good enough to be here.

"The headmaster placed me in the night class, so get over it." She said in an irritated growl. She turned to leave but was blocked when a hand slammed into the door preventing her escape. She turned to yell at him but her voice died in her throat when she felt a hand caress her neck. She blushed instantly as the vampire had her cornered and continued to caress her neck. Getting a hold of herself she growled and pushed him away before mentally berating herself for losing her cool so easily.

"What is your problem?" she asked in a low whisper. "You can't just go around touching people like that!" she said in a half hearted way. Damn she needed her heart to slow down already. She frowned again when he simply let his hands fall limply to his side and he stepped back. Huffing she opened the door only to run directly into ruka.

"There you are! I was wondering where you had gone! Come let me show you the rest of the dorms!" she said in a happy voice. Man she hadn't expected her to be anything like this. She always seemed so regal and standoffish when shed seen her walking to class. Maybe it was because she was going to be a vampire to. She shrugged out of her internal thoughts as she was dragged around the entire dorm being introduced to people and shown everything. Damn this was going to be a long day.

She sighed flopping down onto a chair in the lounge room and closing her eyes. Damn she must have walked miles and talked to millions of people with being shown round...ok maybe a bit of an exaggeration. She jumped when someone's voice startled her out of her peace.

"Weeelll aren't you a cute one..." she turned sharply and glared at the blond play boy. Who did he think he was?

"My names a-"

"Aidou sempai I know, the one who flirts with everything female..." she said in a bored voice.

He smiled slightly and patted her hair. Growling she stood and backed away only to find her feet frozen in place. She trembled slightly as he stood closer to her and tried to touch the choker round her neck. She gasped as he leant his face in close to her neck and shut her eyes tightly. There was a loud cracking sound and then nothing.

Opening her eyes she gasped when she found Kain standing in front of her protectively and Aidou clutching his reddening cheek. There was a growl and Aidou started to walk forward until he received a harsh slap from none other than Kaname. Leave, he said then turned and nodded at Kain who relaxed almost instantly and turned regarding her. She was still trembled slightly as he knelt in front of her and placed his hand on the ice. It had melted within seconds and he stood to full height and stared at her with slightly flaming eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a slightly strained voice. She nodded slightly and thanked him in a quiet voice. Turning he sat on the lounge and sighed as she started to walk quietly to her room. Once she was there she shut the door and clutched at her still fast beating heart. Damn it what was wrong with her. Every time he was close she felt like her body was on fire.


End file.
